Desechando el Pasado
by HelicalNoise
Summary: Tratando de abandonar sus recuerdos Sakura se ve envuelta en aquello que no la dejara conciliar el sueño. El dolor, la traición, los recuerdos, el amor, la oscuridad y cierto peli-plateado traerán de vuelta a su vida aquellos días donde todo estaba "bien".


1.

Corría ágilmente por los pasillos intentando ignorar el dolor de su pierna rota. Estaba tratando de escapar de la oscuridad que la perseguía desde que había recobrado el conocimiento luego de toda la catástrofe ocurrida, era tal su desesperación que ni siquiera recordaba el como respirar adecuadamente y eso ya estaba cobrando su precio, aunque a esas alturas parecía no importarle, porque sabia que tenia que seguir corriendo hasta la salida mas próxima o si no estaría totalmente perdida. Si se permitía dejar ser atrapada por la oscuridad esta la volvería a inundar en los recuerdos, no podía permitirse ese lujo, pero su cuerpo estaba cediendo a cada paso que daba y como tal solo era cuestión de minutos para tropezar.

Tanteaba el lugar intentando detectar algo que le fuera de utilidad, dado que estaba casi completamente a oscuras y tenía una de sus piernas rotas de una manera poco ortodoxa, no era de extrañarse que le fuera tan difícil mantenerse en pie principalmente cuando su Chakra estaba agotado hasta el límite.

- Solo recuperar un par de pergaminos y ya, pero como siempre tienes que meterte en cosas que no te incumben -Se regaño a si misma intentando mantenerse en pie.

* * *

**_Hace poco había terminado la misión que el Kasekage le había encomendó. Su principal objetivo era llegar a las entrañas de unas catacumbas a las afueras del País del Viento donde se encontraban una decena de doctores retorcidos que a simple vista eran mas que unos aficionados practicando todo tipo de experimentos con humanos, eso en un principio se veía fácil, recuperar lo robado y largarse tan rápido como le fuera posible sin ser detectada, pero no contaba con que algunos de ellos fueran shinobis de alto rango y mucho menos esperaba que le fuera tan difícil escapar con vida de ese lugar. _**

**_En un principio todo fue de maravilla, pudo acabar con dos de ellos y alejarse lo necesario para no ser detectada, pero de un momento para otro el lugar se empezó a derrumbar estrepitosamente a si que sin mas duda comenzó la maratón para no ser aplastada por una de las tantas roca que en ese momento caían de todas partes. Sin esperarlo algo capto su atención y se detuvo para adentrarse en lo que parecía una sala de almacenamiento, estuvo escondida hasta que dejo de sentir el movimiento del suelo y se dispuso a salir de ese lugar ya que no parecía haber nada que la ayudara con su misión y mucho menos con su vida, pero, al ir saliendo noto la presencia de un Chakra conocido y al devolverse pudo ver detrás de un compilado de cajas una sala oculta, no es que fuera chismosa ni nada por el estilo, pero la misma sensación de antes la embargo._**

- **_¿Qué se supone que haga con la mitad de mis hombres muertos haya abajo? –Pregunto la voz de una mujer adulta, mientras Sakura se acercaba sin ser detectada aun. Pudo asomarse levemente por el costado de la puerta y ver a la portadora de aquella voz que no era mas que una mujer de edad media, cabello burdeo y complexión robusta, tenia un pequeño tic en una de sus piernas y miraba con furia a la persona que se encontraba justo frente a ella, pero, eso fue lo que Sakura jamás debería haber hecho en primer lugar, ¿Por qué tenia que estar en ese lugar? ¿Qué rayos hacia ese sujeto en un lugar como ese? fueron las preguntas que salieron espontáneamente de la cabeza de Sakura. _**

**- ****_Mi trabajo era la sustracción de los pergaminos que me pediste, nada más –Dijo la fría voz que lo caracterizaba. _**

**- ****_Itachi Uchiha… -Susurro levemente Sakura, solo para poder creer lo que estaba viendo. _**

**_Estaba segura que era él, aquella presencia y Chakra la había sentido antes, no era tonta, sabia recordar a personas como él, y especialmente a alguien como Itachi Uchiha. Ella lo creía muerto pero a estas alturas de la vida no se podía dar el lujo de mirar mas a fondo la historia, y tampoco se podía permitir estar mas tiempo en aquel lugar, debía informar rápidamente a Suna lo ocurrido, pero como siempre, las cosas no están a su favor. _**

**_Una mirada insistente se había empezado a dirigir a ella en el preciso momento en el cual se había decidido a emprender su viaje de ida y al sentirlo sabia que ese seria su fin, "No lo mires" se dijo mentalmente, sabia las consecuencias de aquello y sabia que él la había notado hace un buen rato. _**

- **_Supongo que no hay razón para esconderse mas –Dijo una voz a metros de ella. Y lo sintió, pudo apreciar como aquel hombre se abalanzaba mordazmente sobre ella antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa y de un momento a otro se encontraba tirada en el suelo sucio, el rebote que pego su cabeza al alcanzar la superficie pudo dar a entender de que estaba inmovilizada completamente sin poder mover ni un dedo. Desesperada trato de recomponerse sin éxito, tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados ante cualquier ataque del portador del Sharingan, pero sabia que eso no seguiría sirviendo si quería salir de ese lugar. _**

- **_Ya es tarde para resistirte –Le susurro levemente una voz. _**

**_Su cuerpo se tenso y dejo de moverse instantáneamente, "Si solo pudiera mover mis manos ¡Demonios!" intento contener el grito dentro de su garganta, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía ningún peso sobre ella y cuando creyó tener una oportunidad algo golpeo fuertemente su estomago haciendo que saliva saliera disparada de su boca y sus ojos se abrieran por instinto. Y ahí estaba, aquellos ojos color carmesí que la examinaban detenidamente desde arriba, y que ahora la miraban directamente para dejarla sin escapatoria alguna. "Estoy perdida" fue lo último que pensó, solo para caer en aquella temida oscuridad que la consumía cada noche, pero antes de aquello… pudo distinguir una sonrisa en los labios del irónico Uchiha._**

* * *

_"Oscuridad, nada mas ni nada menos, ni frío ni calor, solo oscuridad… nada mas ni nada menos. Si das un paso te caerás, si no lo das morirás, pero si comienzas a llorar tal vez te de algún trato especial, si me dices todo lo que deseo… pues, tal vez te deje ver la luz que yo puedo ver." –Dijo la asquerosa voz de sus recuerdos_

_No dijo nada, nunca lo hizo y esa es una de las cosas de las que más se arrepiente, pero tiene claro que como kunoichi no podía darse el lujo de revelar los secretos de toda una aldea. Tenía miedo, hasta el día de hoy lo tenía. _

_Gritos en lugares continuos, sangre esparcida por la pila de cuerpos mutilados, peste por todas partes, lagrimas y nuevamente la oscuridad embargando sus ojos destapados. Podía sentir exactamente lo que años atrás había sido su vida, pudo observar los rostros conocidos y percibió las voces familiares. Y ella en medio de todo aquel desastre, de aquella guerra sin fin, al estar parada entre tanta miseria, trato de gritar… en verdad lo trato pero no salio nada de su garganta, ni siquiera un llanto_

- _Ayúdanos Sakura –Decían las voces de los cuerpos a su alrededor-Ayúdanos le rogaron nuevamente. _

_Se dejo caer y se aprisiono contra sus piernas esperando que la pesadilla terminara lo mas pronto posible, tapo desesperada sus oídos con los dedos y cerro fuertemente los ojos hasta el punto de sentirse segura en aquella, su propia oscuridad. _

- _Ayúdanos Sakura –Resonaba en su cabeza el llanto de aquellos a quienes conoció –Ayudanos Sakura… _

- _"Quiero que termine" –Susurro_

* * *

Eso era lo único que recordaba del extraño Genjutsu en el que había estado sumergida por lo que había parecido una eternidad. Luego de eso había despertado tirada en el filo de una pared, en el mismo pasillo por el cual ahora estaba, no presto menor atención a eso y solo se dijo a si misma que la dejaron en aquel lugar para que las rocas a su alrededor la aplastaran, cosa que obviamente no había ocurrido. Trato inútilmente de no recordar nada para mantenerse alerta ante todo, pero entonces se dio cuenta que aun seguía presa de aquel temor del cual había salido instantes antes, aunque ahora todo se sentía mas real, se veía incluso mas real… Solo podía seguir con lo que había estado haciendo las últimas horas, arrastrarse por un pasillo sin fin tratando de escapar de una oscuridad que su propia mente estaba creando, o eso parecía. Que mas daba de todas maneras, se sentía fatal y no por ello se rendiría tan fácil o eso trataba de creer, tenia que encontrar una salida, algo en que apoyarse y poder recapacitar. Pero no había nada hasta ahora

Su cuerpo sudaba de una manera descomunal, su pulso estaba en un galopeo constante y sentía como si el cráneo le aplastara el cerebro, todo aquello gracias a la presión a la que estaba expuesta. Y lastimosamente su ultimo recurso de Chakra se estaba agotando y solo había podido regenerar el corte que había cruzado su espalda, dejando la carne expuesta y llenándola de sangre completamente, también había podido mandar un mensaje con uno de sus pequeños mininos, pero no sabia si este llegaría y eso quería decir que había gastado su energía en algo inútil, pero no podía rendirse aun con aquellos pensamientos, por lo que ahora no podía hacer nada con aquella pierna fracturada en tres partes, no tenia mas remedio que escapar patéticamente contra aquella oscuridad que la quería sumergir en la desesperación.

Llevaba ya un gran tramo de la cueva recorrido, pero sabia que eso no era comparado con lo que le faltaba aun, sabia que su cuerpo estaba por ceder y que si no encontraba una pizca de luz en aquella oscuridad caería rendida contra su propio peso. Ágilmente se apoyo de lo que parecía ser una pared a su costado y comenzó a arrastrarse para poder alcanzar mayor velocidad, cosa que su pierna no le dejaba hacer. Entonces cuando creía que nada podía empeorar, se le vino a la mente aquel recuerdo vago que aun permanecía insistente dentro de ella.

* * *

**_"Tan oscuro, tan frío y tan asqueroso. ¿Qué se supone que hago en este lugar?" Se preguntaba en su mente para no recibir ninguna respuesta por parte de este. Sentía dedos sumergirse en su piel desnuda y como algo viscoso recorría sus piernas y pechos, entonces durante segundos paraba y se sentía como alguien caminaba ansioso por su alrededor, con paso lento pero minucioso, era como si tratara de absorberla con cada centímetro que recorría, como si tratara de hacerla suya con la simple vista, o al menos eso intuía ella para finalmente sentir algo golpearla fuertemente en la cabeza y caer rendida a la oscuridad eterna."_**

* * *

Se aterro y apretó tanto la mandíbula y manos que casi caen al piso, pero sus ágiles instintos le digiero que siguiera, que si no quería sucumbir en aquel lugar siguiera por su bien. Ella sabía eso, no era tonta y mucho menos ingenua, no deseaba morir y mucho menos dejarse devorar por ese monstruo a sus espaldas.

- Por favor, por favor… -Casi fue un suspiro lo que salio de sus labios secos como madera, fue una suplica a aquello que trataba de dejar atrás, no solo la oscuridad si no aquellos recuerdos que la torturaban en los peores momentos.

- "¿Cuánto llevo caminando?" –Se interrogo mentalmente para darse cuenta de que aquello no tenia fin, que las paredes al frente de ella parecían no terminar nunca, que el piso mohoso solo era cada vez mas inestable y por ello sus pies cedían cada vez mas. Pero tenia que seguir, no se podía rendir, estaba en una misión y por lo cual no podía fallar, no se podía dar el lujo de volver a decepcionarse.

* * *

- **_"Esta misión es fundamental para la recuperación de los pergaminos que nos han sido robados, te dejare a ti a cargo Sakura, por que se perfectamente como aquello interviene en tu trabajo y eres la mejor en este ámbito. Solo debo recordarte que no es un lugar seguro y tendrás que ir con extrema cautela" –Dijo el Kasekage con una mirada interrogativa. Entonces ella interpreto lo que no debería suponer ninguna kunoichi. _**

- **_¿Hay alguna queja Kasekage-sama? –Interrogo ella algo molesta por la situación. Si tanto desconfiaba de su capacidad como kunoichi era mejor que mandara a otro para la misión, pero ella sabia que el no mandaría a cualquiera, después de todo la estaba mandando a ella completamente sola, por que sabia la importancia que aquellos pergaminos tenían para su investigación. _**

- **_No Sakura, solo quiero estar seguro de que quieras tomar esta misión, principalmente porque a pasado tiempo desde que estas inactiva, y solo empleas tu tiempo en el hospital e investigaciones –La miro con una mirada tan seria que ella creía que se convertiría en piedra, cosa que no paso. _**

- **_Claro que estoy segura de tomar esta misión, usted mismo ha dicho que esos pergaminos son esenciales para mi investigación y que mejor que recuperarlos por mi cuenta. En cuanto a mi rendimiento no se preocupe, he tratado de mantener un entrenamiento continuo, no creo tener problemas en ese sentido –Si, estaba molesta y no era de extrañarse, principalmente por que últimamente todos estaban dudando de su capacidad como Ninja, era verdad que tenia tiempo sin tomar una misión pero eso no quería decir que fuera una inútil buena para nada, por que entrenaba y se mantenía en forma lo mas que podía. Por lo cual le molestaba de sobre manera que el propio Kasekage la recriminara en ese sentido. _**

- **_Esta bien, partirás mañana al amanecer –Le dijo con aquella mirada –Puedes retirarte_**

**_Sin decir nada se encamino a la puerta cerrándola detrás de ella, "De nuevo aquella mirada" se dijo a si misma, "De nuevo están desconfiando de lo que puedo hacer… nuevamente me están mirando como la niña idiota que se pierde en un bosque, creí que eso había acabado junto con muchos recuerdos."_**

* * *

Estaba tan cansada que no podía siquiera recordar bien los sucesos que le ocurrieron antes de aquella misión, pero estaba segura de que aquel no era un tema nuevo, estaban desconfiando de su capacidad. "Se supone que por eso me fui de Konoha" se dijo melancólicamente al recordar ese nombre que tanto la había marcado. Sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza para centrarse con la ultima pizca de energía que le quedaba, estaba tan magullada que sus ojos apenas se mantenían abiertos, pero estaba casi segura que no muy lejos ahí había una salida, lo presentía por que se parecía al lugar por el donde se había adentrado horas antes.

- Vamos Sakura un poco mas –Se intento animar, pero algo fallo, su vista se nublo por algo oscuro -¡NO! -Grito desesperada intentando erguirse inútilmente, con sus manos ocupadas y no las piernas flácidas ocurrió lo que más temía, callo duramente contra el piso y contra toda la pierna rota. Soltó un grito desgarrador al sentir como su pierna recibía todo el peso de su cuerpo muerto. Ya no quedaba mucho por hacer más que descansar y respirar por unos segundos. Sabia que estaba finalmente inundada por aquella oscuridad tan temida, pero a estas alturas solo se quería dejar llevar, solo quería respirar normalmente y vagar por sus recuerdos hasta dar con un cabello color plata. Termino por entender que nuevamente estaba cometiendo un error, pero que ya nadie podría recriminarla, por que ya nadie la salvaría, o eso creía ella antes de caer inconsciente.

Sakura escucho un murmullo lejos de ella, también sintió el olor a pasto húmedo y algo calido que la cubría, entonces se dio cuenta de que ese era el mejor sueño de todos.

- Tenia la pierna rota en tres partes, su Chakra estaba completamente agotado y tenia un par de costillas rotas. Creo que también fue alcanzada por algún tipo de Genjutsu, lo digo principalmente por su coordinación cardiaca. Además de eso esta completamente estable –Dijo la voz de un hombre a metros de donde se suponía estaba ella recostada

- "Espera, si estoy en un sueño ¿Porque esto se siente tan real?" Se pregunto ya más conciente de su situación.

- Mmm… Esta bien –Pudo reconocer que alguien lo decía con un deje de pesadez, pero también pudo reconocer aquella voz y todo pareció volver a su continuo caudal.

Abrió los ojos apresurada mente y pudo ver la copa de los árboles meciéndose levemente al compás del viento. El cielo azul marino la saludo junto con las nubes y el sol le devolvió una sonrisa que hace mucho ella le había transmitido. "La oscuridad se ha ido" pensó recuperando un poco las esperanzas de jamás volver a sentirla otra vez, pero sabia que eso era tan falso como decir que su cabello no era color rosa. Si, se sentía aliviado ante todo aquello, pero no se sentía a gusto con lo que pasaría a continuación.

-Despertaste –Dijo la familiar voz acercándose a ella

Ella no pudo decir nada, no sabia como reaccionar ni que pensar, solo atino a mirar a la persona que se le estaba acercando y solo pudo ver una mascara de lobo, para ser especifica vio a un ANBU de cabello plateado y revuelto. Vio aquella sonrisa bajo su mascara, vio aquellos ojos bicolores que transmitían confianza, vio lastimosamente aquel cuerpo que hace cinco años se había negado a ver.

-Sakura –Pronuncio el con su singular tono, aunque ahora parecía preocupado y mas serio de lo que ella recordaba.

Porque solo recordaba al antiguo él, por que no sabia que tenia que esperar de esta nueva persona que tenia el cuerpo del que en algún tiempo fue su sensei.

-Kakashi –Dijo poco convencida

Sin duda aquello era un sueño, sin duda eso no podía estar pasando nuevamente.

* * *

Hola a todos un placer volver a escribir sobre esta hermosa y enigmática pareja, realmente me he empeñado en hacer el mejor trabajo con este primer capitulo, y también quiero tratar de hacer lo mas largos posibles los capítulos, y por ultimo decir que no será un Fanfiction muy largo, pero sin duda alguna le pondré toooooodo mi empeño.

Sin mas me despido y disfruten este primer capitulo de Desechando el Pasado.

¡ Cuídense & Besos !


End file.
